deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zamasu
Zamasu (also known as Goku Black) is the main antagonist in the Future Trunks Arc of Dragon Ball Super, initially appearing as two versions of himself that eventually fused into one being. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Goku Black vs Bizarro * Fake Frank Vs Goku Black * Mira VS Goku Black *Goku Black vs Meta Knight * Black Goku vs Scourge The Hedgehog * Goku Black vs Ultraman * Chara vs Goku Black * Zamasu vs Ultron Sigma 'Completed Death Battles' * Goku Black VS Shadow the Hedgehog Possible Opponents *Arceus (Pokemon) *Asura *Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) *Black Adam *Bhunivelze *Chara (Undertale) *Dark Bowser *Dark Pit (Kid Icarus) *Darkseid *Doctor Manhattan *Doctor Strange *Exdeath *Giygas (MOTHER) *Kirby (as Goku Black) *Light Yagami *Magolor *Magus *Master Hand (Super Smash Bros.) *Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) *Meta Knight *Nightmare (Five Nights At Freddy's) *Pennywise (IT) *Rosalina *Saitama (One Punch Man) *Sans (Undertale) *SCP-682 (as Goku Black) *Superman *Turles (Dragon Ball) *Ultimecia *Venom *Zeref Dragneel (Fairy Tail) History Originally a North Kai in Universe 7, Zamasu was once a apprentice of the Supreme Kai Gowasu. He would listen to every word Gowasu said but found that the world is evil and must be purged with "justice" and after learning of the Super Dragon balls from Zuno he murdered Gowasu to take his earring and use the time ring. He took the time ring to go into 1 year in the future to switch bodies with Goku before killing him and his family. One day, Future Zamasu saw Goku Black killed his master and joined him to purge the universe via the Zero Mortal Plan. Zamasu (as Goku Black) with Future Zamasu then traveled across the universe devoid of a Destroyer as Beerus died 10 years prior. Goku Black helps Future Zamasu become immortal with his reality's Super Dragon Balls before destroying them to prevent the wishes being undone as they two travel to Universe 7 to continue their work. But they find opposition in the form of Goku and the Z-Fighters, temping the duo to display their full power. Death Battle Info *Name: Zamasu *Race: Shinjin (Saiyan while as Goku Black, Shinjin/Saiyan hybrid as Fusion Zamasu) *Age: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Height: Unknown Gear *Potara Earrings: A pair of earrings possessed by Supreme Kai that allow them to permanently fuse with each other or some on outside their species. The earrings that Future Zamasu acquired belonged to his master Gowasu before he was killed by Goku Black, who gave them Zamasu to use the full capacities of a Supreme Kai. The two later use the earrings to become Fusion Zamasu. *Time Ring: A item possessed by Supreme Kais, or those with their godly energy, that allow them to travel through time and space (though while it can travel to the future with ease traveling to the past is trickier as there needs to be a disturbance in the time flow to travel to the past even then he will be sent back to the timeline he exists in after a short amount of time), serving as a temporal anchor as seen with Goku Black after his past self was killed by Beerus practically giving Black Partial Acausality. Goku Black *Natural Abilities **Cloning: These clones are unstable and if they were hit, they would disperse, but can immediately reform themselves after. They have the physical might as Black himself. The clones and the rift dissipate once Black goes too far away. Can only be used when he cuts dimensions / tears with his Fierce God Scythe *Black Power Ball *Black Kamehameha: Pretty much a black version of Goku's Kamehameha: Can be upgraded to the Super Black Kamehameha as Super Saiyan Rose *Instant Transmission *Ki Sense: The ability to sense ki and power levels. *Shockwave *Black God Split Cut: As Super Saiyan Rose, he uses an enhanced version of it, the Fierce God Slicer *Energy Javelin Shots *Dimension Sword Rush-like attack: The ability to release long ranged energy slashes by swinging his blade. When used with the scythe, in one swing, Black was able to create a large tear itself. Fed off an evil energy that blocked Goku's usage of the Instant Transmission *Fierce God Slicer (scythe): A more powerful version of the Aura Slide technique, attained by Goku Black after he turned his anger into power. It's capable of opening a rift in the universe to an unknown place or time which would release an evil energy. *Cloning: Through the usage of the Fierce God Slicer, Black can summon clones made of vapor but they can only disappear should Black leave the area *Saiyan Power: Through possessing a Saiyan body, Black becomes stronger the more he battles and when he recovers from injuries sustained in combat. Black's healing factor and subsequent power boosts far surpass that of other Saiyans, even Goku and Vegeta. The rate of these power ups is astonishing to the point where he can continuously increase his power level multiple times in a very short span of time. *Reactive Evolution: Due to possessing Goku's body now every single time Black gets damaged he is able to evolve stronger than before such as when Goku being enraged beat him down a lot Black then countered attack and easily defeated the latter with his new power boost *Mimicry: Black is also capable of imitating anything that he learns from Goku in battle due to them sharing the same body. Used this in his fight with Super Saiyan 2 Goku in order to learn his fighting style and become stronger as a result. Did a similar thing when fighting Vegeta, recognizing anger as source of power for Saiyans and mimicking that to further increase his power. *Meteor Blow *Break Strike *Solar Flare *Transformations **Super Saiyan **Super Saiyan Rosé Fusion Zamasu Using the Potara Rings, Future Zamasu and Goku Black fuse into the embodiment of their ideals. Appearance-wise, the fusion is Zamasu supplemented with various traits of Goku Black. The being's power becomes so immense that the mere pressure from his energy field alone, which nullifies all ki-based attacks instantly, is too intense for even Goku and Vegeta to get close to him. But Zamasu's body is unstable due to being an fusion of the same being with only one an immortal, making the being on whole partially mortal while having mutating fluctuations that increase his stats yet leave him victim to accumulated damage. Feats *As Goku Black, he fought on par with Super Saiyan 2 Goku in BASE FORM *As Goku Black, he took hits from him in base and laugh it off then when he transformed into Super Saiyan Rose he beat down Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and Goku without much issues even after Goku got angry and beat him down Black grew stronger and beat him down again *Though defeated as Fusion Zamasu, he became a non-corporeal being that merged with the universe of the future timeline. As a result, killing nearly everyone on Earth, Zamasu became an omnipresent god and was about to spread across the time-space continuum also capable of affecting the present timeline as he was breaching it until he was wiped from existence by the erased future's version of Zeno. Faults *Extremely cocky *Arrogant *Short-tempered *As only Future Zamasu became immortal while Goku Black is not, this made half of Fusion Zamasu's unable to tank a majority of attacks. Gallery Zamas_Artwork.png|Original/Future Zamasu Black_goku_by_robertdb-da66q9h.png|Goku Black goku_black_ssj_rose_v6_by_jaredsongohan-dai1kjc.png|SSJ Rosé Goku Black DBSuper_EP61_7.png ZamasuVortex.png zamasu.jpg|Light of Justice Fusion Zamasu and power stressed 350666.png|Scythe 565665.jpg|Combined 350.jpg|Explosion 403.png|Creating scythe 6767676.jpg|Super Black Kamehameha 4356.png|Clones from rift explossion.jpg|Attack 4c6a5eda28b34794b89ea8d09b6f120e.png black_goku-t2.jpg dragon-ball-super-capitolo-57.jpg dragonball-zamasu-black-goku.jpg goku-black2.jpg 56579.jpg|Needles pierce Goku scimitar.png|Scimitar Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Fusions Category:Gods Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Ki Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Shapeshifters Category:Villains Category:Wave Manipulators